Kyumin - One Thousand Flowers For Wait You
by Lee Min Won
Summary: Aku akan menunggu min, hingga waktu sendiri yang akan mengusirku


Kyumin Sad Fanfiction

**One Thousand Flowers For Wait You**

Author : Lee Min Won

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Yaoi, Sad (tapi gak tau sedih atau gak),gak nc, sad fanfiction

Rating : Suka - suka

nb : mian, kalo gak bagus

Author POV

Disebuah taman di sekitar pinggiran kota seoul. Disanalah mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka anak pewaris dari pengusaha kaya. Hari minggu yang cerah ini banyak orang-orang dari kelas atas banyak yang ketaman itu untuk mengobrol atau sekedar membuang waktu.

"Minnie Hyung, kau sudah sampai maafkan aku, seoul ramai sekali dari tahun ketahun. Seandainya cheat game ku berlaku di dunia nyata" dengan tampang lelahnya kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sungmin.

"Ah tidak apa- apa"jawab sungmin sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Kyu a-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan?"dengan hati - hati sungmin berkata

"Silahkan, katakan saja, aku ini kan kekasihmu kau tak perlu sungkan lagi"kyuhyun terus tersenyum sambil menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

"Aku mendapat pekejaan di luar negeri"sungmin menunduk tak berani melihat wajah kyuhyun yang akan kecewa

"Dimana?" jawab kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajah sungmin

tepat dugaan sungmin wajah kyuhyun langsung berubah muram. senyumnya yang tadi entah hilang kemana

"Di paris. Aku menjadi designer kyu..."sungmin pun ikut-ikutan muram

"itu bagus min, impianmu menjadi designer ternama, dari paris lagi. Sudah lah jangan khawatir. Aku tidak sedih"

"Ne, kyu. Aku harus meninggalkanmu seribu hari untuk itu"

"Ah hanya 1000 hari, asal kan setelah itu kau kembali, janji?"

"Janji!" sungmin menjawab dengan penuh senyum dan semangat

"Ya baiklah aku akan menunggu chagi. dan aku akan menanam 1000 bunga mawar untukmu bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun antusias

"Wah romantis sekali, baiklah minggu depan aku ke paris. Kyu kau mau menemaniku ke bandara ?

"ne chagi"jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum, walau pun bukan senyum senang. Mana ada orang yang senang di tinggal kekasihnya ke negeri orang.

Walaupun begitu kyuhyun tetap percaya pada sungmin tidak akan meninggal kan dirinya dan berpaling pada pria lain.

Gimpo International Airport, 16 desember

"Tidak ada yang tertinggalkan, Pasport,berkas-berkas mu, dan satu lagi?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memiringkan senyumnya

"sudah, satu lagi apa itu? tanya sungmin.

"Cup"

"Itu satu lagi,hahaha saranghae hati- hati chagi. Jangan nakal. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Ne, kyu aku berangkat. Saranghae"sungmin terus tersenyum

Sungmin terus berjalan hingga akhirnya menghilang karena kermunan orang pulang dengan menitikan air mata. sungmin pergi ,

1000 hari,bukan waktu yang kyuhyun akan tetap menunggu sungmin sesuai janjinya dan menanam1000 bunga mawar untuknya.

"Min kuharap kau cepat kembali",,,

Kyuhyun POV

"aku harus ketaman untuk menanam bunga mawar"

sambil melaju kan mobil aku terus berfikir taman mana yang cocok untuk kubuat taman itu, hah sepertinya aku tahu lokasi yang cocok"

"bunga mawar pertama hari kepergian mu sudah kutanam min. lihat ini bagus kan. Aku tidak berbakat menanam bunga sudah tertancap 3 kali jari ku oleh duri mawar ini hehehe,apa aku sudah gila berbicara pada foto mu min"

"melihat fotomu saja sudah senang, haaaaahhhh cepat kembali min, lalu kita menikah dan memiliki anak, hahaha kita kan namja memangnya bisa punya anak?"

Author POV

Kyuhyun terus menanam bunga itu hingga akhirnya pada bunga yang ke 900, Kyuhyun jatuh sakit. Kyuhyun hilang kontak dengan sungmin sejak sebulan yang lalu dengan sungmin. Semua yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapat informasi sungmin sudah ia lakukan bahkan sudah menyuruh detektif. Menyewa detektif bukan hal yang sulit bagi kyuhyun, ayahnya pengusaha sukses apa yang ia ingin kan tinggal tunjuk tetap saj ia tidak dapat informasi apa- apa tentang sungmin. Ia juga terus mengirim surat setiap hari. Setiap malam kyuhyun berfikir hingga akhirnya jatuh sakit karena harus bekerja karena mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, tapi yang menyebabkan ia sakit bukan itu tapi sungmin. Mungkin jika sungmin terus memberinya kabar tidak akan seperti ini. Lupa makan ,tidak minum obat bahkan kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya

"Ini bungaku yang ke 900 min dan uhuk uhuk arggghh" apa darah. ck darah lagi

Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit maag kronis, ia bisa muntah darah kapan pun. Tapi ia seakan tidak peduli akan itu karena ia hanya ingin sungmin. Orang tuanya juga sudah lepas tangan mereka menyerah setiap diberi makan ia akan melempar piring makan tersebut.

Kyuhyun POV

" Min ini bungaku yang ke 1000 ku tanam, uhuk uhuk kurasa umur ku sudah tidak lama lagi minnie hyung. Minnie hyung di bunga ini kuletakkan cincin pernikahan kita jika kau menolak kau buang saja, hehehe tapi mustahil kau menolakku" tapi

"uhuk uhuk arrrggghhh sakit akhh, min aku pergi maaf tak bis-ssa menunggu mu lagi t-aapi aku sudah mena-nam bunga ini-ih"

Author POV

kyuhyun meninggal saat ia menanam bunganya yang ke 1000. Ditaman itu kyuhyun menangis , tertawa ia merasa seakan - akan 1000 bunga itu adalah sungmin. Tapi sebelum itu kyuhyun menitipkan surat pada orang tuanya untuk sungmin

Flashback

Paris 10 september 2014

"Tuan lee sungmin ada kiriman " teriak donghae

"apa ini,besar sekali hae?"

" Ini berisi surat dari Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, siapa dia"

"Dia kekasihku hehe"senyum sungmin

"Ini berisi surat, banyak sekali tapi boss melarang kami memberikannya karena bisa merusak kinerjamu''

" Ah ya sudah 2 hari lagi aku akan kembali ke korea"ucap sungmin

"Ah hati - hati ya" jawab donghae

"ne" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum

**11 September 2014**

Gimpo International Airport

"Haaaah kyuhyunnie aku kembali, "senyum sungmin terus terukir sejak tadi

"Lho kalian, kalian appa dan umma kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dimana ?" sungmin mencari dimana kyuhyun tapi

"KARENA KAU, KYUHYUN KU...Hiks "umma kyuhyun menangis

"ada apa sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun "sungmin bingung

"Kyuhyun sudah tiada, ia meninggal 2 hari yang di makamkan di sungmin park, di seoul ia buat taman itu untukmu. Ia sakit karena mu . Ia menangis setiap malam karena menunggu mu."ucap ayah kyuhyun menjelaskan

bruuukkk, sungmin terjatuh kelantai

"Maaf aku tidak.."ucap nya pelan dan"Tess" air matanya jatuh begitu sungmin tahu kyuhyun pergi

"Maaf sungmin, kami harus pergi dan ini surat dari kyuhyun"

_To : My sungmin_

_bonjour, hehe kau sudah jadi orang paris sekarang. Apa kabar min? apa suratku selama ini sampai?. Ku harap kau baik - baik saja min_

_Min, apa kau lupa padaku, kau tidak pernah membalas suratku..._

_Min aku sakit, tidak ada yang merawatku seperti dirimu..._

_Min maaf aku sudah tidak bisa menemani mu lagi Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dari atas sana. Aku sudah membuatkan mu taman dengan 1000 mawar sesuai janjiku padamu, di mawar yang keseribu, ada cincin pernikahan kita, kalau kau tidak setuju kau tinggal kubur saja..._

_Min saranghae, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menunggu mu di hari yang keseribu..._

_Mianhae minnie hyung..._

_saranghae._

Author POV

"hiks kyu, mianhae..., aku harus ke sungmin park"

at sungmin park

"Kyu ini aku, maaf hiks aku tidak membalas pesanmu hiks hiks huaaaaa, kyuuuu kembali kyu"

tiba- tiba

"greep"

"tidak apa- apa chagi "ucap namja yang ternyata kyuhyun

"k-kyu, kk-au"ucap sungmin terbata

"aku dari surga min, ingin tahu apa kau menerima cincin pernikahan kita,ada di bunga ke seribu disana''ucap kyuhyun lembut

kyuhyun lebih tampan dari biasanya,wajahnya cerah sangat tampan kemeja putih semuanya serba putih bersih, sepertinya ia bahagia sekali

"akh ketemu, aku terima kyu" setelah lama mencari akhirnya ia dapat kan cincin itu

"Terima kasih, sekarang kau resmi istriku min, kau datang kesini setiap hari kematian ku aku akan datang kesini"ucap kyuhyun lembut

"ne kyu saranghae"ucap sungmin dalam tangisannya

"nado saranghae chagi, ucap kyuhyun

"cup " kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin dan blusshhh

kyuhyun pergi dengan berubah perlahan menjadi sepihan bunga mawar

"Kyu aku bejanji akan kembali terus kesini, disini tempat kau meninggal menungguku, dan aku akan kesini setiap hari ke makammu kyu

saranghae, saranghae kyu..."

"Nado saranghae "jawab kyuhyun dari belakangnya

sungmin tersenyum dan akhirnya pergi meniggalkan taman itu. Setiap hari sungmin kesana walau bertemu kyuhyun sebentar setidaknya ia bahagia sekali. Walau cinta nya salah ia akan tetap menjalaninya

"Je t'aime pour toujours kyu,Jusqu'en son temps, qui m'a dit d'aller"ucap sungmin selagi pergi dari taman

(artinya: aku mencintaimu selalu kyu, hingga waktu sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi)

**000OOOOOOTHE ENDOOOOOO000**


End file.
